Red Dawn
by rcelu123
Summary: Follow the journey of the survivors as they fight for their lives in this fic. Rated for future chapters. Eventual ZoeyxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Dawn, a Left 4 Dead fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I salute the people at Valve. Every game they seem to make is killer bad-ass.**

**P.S. The characters are not OC, it is perfectly plausible for them to have these extra features, explained by their actions, or pasts, for example, Francis' strength. He's a muscular biker. Perhaps that's why he's pretty sure he's indestructible. Louis' accuracy. He spent a lot of his time at the rifle range. He hasn't been in a lot of combat situations, so maybe that's why he is optimistic. Bill's experience and combat leadership. He's a war veteran. Self explanatory for his demeanor. Zoey's liking for horror movies. Maybe that's why she knows a lot about zombies, and knowing the best way to kill them, having seen it on film dozens of times. But I focus on Zoey here. Like when Zoey takes out an entire horde out by herself, it's actually possible with her hunting rifle, with the horde being driven by instinct. Stand still or crouch, force them into lines, if they aren't in them, if possible, as it makes it easy, and shoot. The hunting rifle pierces through anything, so it takes out the target and anything and everything behind it, as long as they are in the bullet's trajectory. I've actually seen the Zoey AI do that herself (take down an entire horde), a number of times.**

**On we go.**

**

* * *

**Zoey stared at the wall of the safe house. Dawn had broken. Everyone was sleeping, except for her, she had gotten up early to use the bathroom and shower up. She went and looked through the bars of the red door.

She saw Infected in the distance, lolling around; some were even lying down and gagging on what seems to be blood and puke.

Mercy hospital was just a couple of blocks away. There was a helipad that had rescue choppers making rounds. If they could just get there, they could escape. They could actually get out of this alive.

She looked at her companions. There was Bill, the unofficial leader. He had the most experience in fighting, so he could be counted on when it came to strategies.

Francis was a biker, good with his fists as well as guns. He preferred to get up close and personal, as he sometimes favored the boot in the face, the "old fashioned way" as he called it. He was strong, exceptionally so, as he could break necks like ripping wet tissue paper.

Louis was a former Junior Systems Analyst of a company who poked fun at him when he went to the rifle range instead of the bar to take out his frustrations. Guess he had the last laugh. He was an expert marksman; at his best, half his shots being headshots and whatnot.

She turned her eyes on herself. She was a former college student, now turned immune survivor. Although she was the youngest, she was more than capable of holding her own. During their journey, everyone, including herself, had lost count of the number of times she had held off and killed an entire horde of screaming, pouncing, tounge-wrapping, bile-puking zombies on her own, with that sniper rifle of hers. She was almost as good as a marksman as Louis. Only difference was that Louis had more control, more experience with a gun.

_Too much horror movies and not enough real life_, she chuckled.

"Wake up everybody. Dawn's breaking. We have a lot of ground to cover."

Everyone stirred. Bill simply opened his eyes, Louis stretched, and Francis yawned, loudly.

"Dibs on the shower." Louis got up and rushed into the bathroom.

"Again with the 'dibs'. You're not 12 anymore, Louis!"

"Francis, must you be an ass even after the moment you wake up?"

"By ass, you mean badass, then hell yeah, gramps."

"Stop it." Zoey's voice rang out. "Mercy hospital is just couple of miles away, but because of the Infected running around there, walking a hundred miles of broken glass is safe compared to this. So take your showers, and move people!"

* * *

They had showered, eaten, and had only walked a few kilometers and was at the outskirts of the city when suddenly a horde came rushing up at them from the streets. They were screaming, and looked hell-bent on making them lunch.

"Sometimes, I think someone's deliberately SCREWING WITH US!!!" Louis screamed out as zombies came in all directions.

"I'm feelin' the same way son! Zoey, demonstrate how to eliminate a dumbass horde, and me and the others will guard you." Bill readied his assault rifle, and shot a zombie rushing from behind.

Zoey cocked her weapon, and looked into the scope of her hunting rifle. The zombies were still a bit far, and they were traveling in one big circle.

She fired a shot at the center, aiming for the head, taking down five in the process. She fired quickly again, past experience having taught her that speed was critical. She fired into dense areas, taking down three or four at a time. The bullets penetrate through almost anything, so she quickly learned that if one knew where to shoot, only a few bullets were needed.

She had already taken down half of the horde when they spread out, knowing they were close. About twenty meters was the amount of separation between them.

"Shit." Zoey crouched, and started shooting as quickly as she could. She did not aim for the head; it took too much time. One by one, they fell. The last ones, she shoved away before shooting them as they were on the ground.

_Another horde down,_ she thought.

A loud screaming noise was heard. A hunter leaped at Francis. They had been fighting for quite a while, now, and they were prepared. He brought his boot up, and shoe met face. The zombie fell to the ground, and Francis blasted it to pieces with his shotgun.

"Dead stop, WUSSY!" Francis' scream only alerted another horde, much closer, and in the other direction Zoey was facing. She switched to her dual pistols. Another horde was coming.

"Two hordes. Hmm." Bill crouched and jammed his rifle into his shoulder, Louis doing the same. "If we die here Francis, The last thing I'm gonna do is shoot your ass!"

Francis simply shrugged and started firing.

Bill was attacking the horde at the front, along with Zoey. Louis was attacking the rear, with Francis. Their assault rifles ripped through bodies like so much rice paper.

Francis and Zoey were taking care of the ones that came up close. Zoey was gritting her teeth; Francis was having the time of his life, screaming swear words every now and then.

"I can't believe he's actually enjoying this!" Zoey shoved a zombie while dodging its swipes.

"This is Francis, Zoey. Don't be surprised." Bill was killing zombies left and right.

"Damn straight! Zombie fucking genocide!" Francis blasted his shotgun, the Infected who were hit being blasted backwards and losing body parts.

"I think it's over!" Louis was finishing up a group of Infected. He was right; no more came.

"Head for that safe house!" Bill pointed at a house at the end of the street. "And quickly, before more arrives!" He added, setting off into a sprint.

Everyone followed. They had exhausted their ammo and were down to their pistols.

* * *

True enough, many pairs of eyes followed them as they ran up the street. A single scream from an Infected man and a dozen zombies were soon following.

Everyone turned and started shooting while running. It wasn't as accurate but it was better than nothing. One by one, the zombies fell.

"Just a little more!" Louis shouted. The red doorway was in sight. Only a few more steps…

And five more zombies appeared.

"Stop shooting and run!" Bill screamed.

Everyone ran as fast as they could. Bill was the first to come in, tumbling into the room. Zoey came next, followed by Francis. Louis was the last; he grabbed the door handle as he came in, shutting it with a loud slam.

Everyone slumped, weak with relief. There was food, a decent bathroom, ammo, med kits, pills, and a washing machine, along with soap.

"There's enough here to last a week." Bill was making a mental inventory. "Let's rest up and refresh ourselves."

Everyone agreed. They washed up, and had started to eat. Bill was making chicken soup. Zoey was hanging their wet clothes on chairs and shelves. They had all brought a spare set of clothes (which was basically the same as what they wore) along. She had just put on her pink jacket when Bill called and said that dinner was served.

Everyone had sat down to eat when Bill said, "Yo, Francis."

"What?"

"Zombie Genocide?"

"It's a groovy catchphrase."

**

* * *

R and R. This is just the first chapter, more to follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Dawn, a Left 4 Dead fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Valve rocks.**

**P.S. Thanks for the review, ****Lardcake212. Mind telling me what the little misspellings are? Put it in a message, if possible. Thanks a lot.

* * *

**

They had stayed in the house for two days, making hunting trips every so often. They weren't hunting for food, since the zombies had probably killed all the animal life. They were foraging for additional supplies, ammo, med kits, and the like.

This particular trip resulted in them finding ammo, pills, and a radio. As they got into the safe house, the first thing Bill did was plugging it in and started searching for a station.

"You're losing it, old man. No stations to play music, remember?"

"Shut up, Francis. I'm looking to see if there is anyone who's making emergency broadcasts."

Bill turned the frequency knob down. Francis scoffed and stood by the door. "I'm keeping watch."

Louis, on the other hand was interested. "Really? So, why are you doing that?"

"Something I learned in the army. Usually, in favor of range, the signal's going to be sent at a low frequency. The sender's gonna want his message to be heard as far as possible. They also repeat their message, just to make sure." Bill replied, now turning the volume knob.

After a few moments of fiddling, Bill caught a signal.

"Live one!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen, even Francis.

The message came out. A male voice started speaking.

"My name is James. I am an immune survivor. I have tested my immunity, and it turns out I am indeed immune. This message can be heard throughout this city and part of the outlying farms. My shelter is at the center of Orchard Street. If there is anyone who can hear this, I can provide food, I can provide shelter, I can provide supplies, and I can provide security. I swear to you, I will leave no man behind."

* * *

Everyone was silent. Another survivor! After a few moments, Bill looked at a map on the table.

"Orchard Street is one mile north of here. Pack up, and let's go."

Everyone did as they were told. Silence reigned as they got their things: clothes, guns, ammo, food, and the like. They were wondering what kind of person was this James. Actually, the fact that there was another survivor was more than enough to render them quiet.

Bill strapped his medkit on his shoulder and holstered his pistols.

"Let's go." He gripped his assault rifle, opened the door, and began to walk slowly.

It was actually night time, since their foraging trip took most of the day. Bill was constantly turning as he walked; Infected could appear in any direction.

"Ready your weapons." Bill started giving orders. "Francis, you take point. You go first," he added, as the biker gave a What-are-you-talking-about gesture. He then shrugged and cocked his auto shotgun.

"Louis, you go behind Francis. Zoey, you're the sniper, you're in the middle. I'm the rear guard. Any questions?"

"Rear guard?" A chuckle.

"I'm the one who guards against any Infected that comes from behind, Francis. What on earth are you thinking?"

More chuckles.

"Damnit, Francis, don't you know what 'rear guard' means?!"

"Please, like I even work for the Army. I hate the Armed Forces."

Bill sighed. "Let's just go."

* * *

The group started at a slow, deliberate pace, Francis going first, and then followed by Louis, Zoey, and Bill. Everyone had their weapons ready.

Soon enough, they found Infected wandering around. "Your call, Zoey." Bill readied his weapon and turned around. "I guard the rear. Louis, you take left and right, and Francis, guard the front. Stay out of Zoey's line of fire, and that means you, Francis. You're not an indestructible god of war with extra lives."

"Shut it, gramps. For all you know, I could be."

Zoey peered through the scope of the hunting rifle, and started shooting. One by one, the infected fell. By sheer bad luck, however, one slammed into a car. An alarm sounded, and shrieks were heard. A horde was coming from every direction, and it was big.

"Change of tactics." Bill's voice rang amidst the screams. "Francis, you guard left, Louis, you guard right, Zoey, and you're in front. Reload, concentrate on your area, and prepare yourselves."

Five zombies came from behind. Bill blew their heads out. Eight zombies came from the left. Francis fired his shotgun twice, taking out seven. The last one was a lucky, since he had gone a separate way, behind a car. He leaped at Francis, taking a swing.

Francis crouched, put down his shotgun, dodged the swing, and grabbed the zombie at his neck, fingers wrapping around his jaw. He put his other hand on the back of the Infected's head, and twisted. The sound of a snapping neck resonated.

"No better badass way to kill a vampire than to kill it with your bare hands." Francis picked up his shotgun and blasted at three Infected coming at him.

"Zombies, Francis." Zoey was firing at a horde coming. No longer looking at the scope, since she didn't need it because they were close, she fired quickly. Zombies fell by twos and threes. She shot several of the closest ones in the head, blasting their skulls to bits. The rest were already dead. She reloaded.

"Yeah, what Zoey said. We saw several come out at us during the day, remember?" Louis fired at seven Infected. His assault rifle mowed them down.

The Zombies stopped coming. Bill reloaded his rifle.

"Everyone reload, and let's go!" Everyone did, and they rushed down the street.

"I hear more!" Francis shouted. He was right. More were coming.

"A ladder, there!" Louis pointed to where it was.

"Up the ladder! You first, Zoey! As soon as you get to the top, cover us as we go! We'll guard you first."

Zoey ran and climbed the ladder. They were many, and while this would usually be no problem, now there were two. One, they were far too spread out. Two, time was of the essence. She switched to her pistols.

"Up, now! I'll hold them off!"

Francis, Bill, and Louis ascended. Zoey shot the zombies that were trying to get to them. The three men were still going up; it was a long ladder. Zoey kept shooting. She crouched for better accuracy.

Finally, they made it. Bill and Louis spread out over the rooftop, in case any Infected has gone up by another way. Francis turned, and slammed his elbow, shotgun and all, into the Infected going up the ladder, shoving him down and taking his Infected brethren with him. Francis followed that up with three quick blasts from his auto shotgun, killing a lot of Zombies. Several even had their heads blown to bits.

Bill and Louis were shooting at the zombies on the other side. Louis leaned over the edge and saw how they were going up. There were ladders. Thankfully, they were only leaning against the building.

"Bill! I'll take care of the ladder on the left, you take the right."

Louis aimed and shot the three Infected going up the ladder. He then shoved it off. The ladder fell with a loud crash.

Bill had already kicked his ladder off. With a simple shove, he sent the climbing zombies down. The ladder came next. He was checking when he heard a cough. He turned around, but a tongue slammed into his neck, choking him.

Louis heard the strangled whimper of the former soldier, however. He fired blindly at the general direction where Bill was being dragged into. It worked, and Bill was released. He dropped on his knees, gasping.

A man with a long tongue came out. It was the smoker that attacked Bill, judging from its bullet wounds. There was a gaping hole in his tongue that looked like they were made from bullets. The smoker reared back, getting ready to spit its tounge out again.

Bill rushed forward and tackled him down, driving him into the ground before he could attack. The former soldier drew his pistol and fired once, twice, thrice, killing the zombie. A blast of smoke issued.

Bill ran out of the cloud… and into the grasp of a Boomer. The zombie was holding him and looked ready to throw up on him.

However, someone shoved the Boomer before he could do anything. Bill fell on the ground, still aching from the way he was choked and from the suffocating smoke. The bloated zombie fell and landed down on the ledge. The person who shoved it then fired a couple of rounds into it, killing it in a bloody explosion.

Bill saw that the person was wearing a tie and a white shirt. _Louis,_ he thought.

Sure enough, he was right. Louis helped him up, and explained to him that as he was killing the smoker, Louis saw the Boomer, along with two infected. He killed the two ordinary zombies as he approached, but as he neared the Boomer, Bill ran into the zombie's grasp. So, he shoved the Boomer down the roof and killed the big bag of puke.

Bill nodded his head and motioned that we should join the others.

Francis was covering the ladder, shoving and killing any Infected that were climbing. Zoey was killing the ones down below. As the zombies died, one by one, Francis shot the hinges holding the ladder and shoved. The ladder fell down with a crash.

* * *

Francis and Zoey reloaded, and looked at each other.

"Good job Zoey."

"Thanks. Nice shooting, Francis."

"Thank you." Although they had their differences, they were like brother and sister.

Zoey turned and saw Bill and Louis coming. Zoey smiled. Her two other brothers, returning to her. Since the infection broke and when they met, they had all slowly bonded on their travels. And she viewed the result: They looked out for each other, and they leaved no man behind.

_That's what they are to me. Family._ When her parents died from the Infection, she had lost everything. Now, looking at them, she realized that she had found another family. The thought brought a warm smile to her face.

The others stared, wondering why Zoey was smiling.

"You ok, Zoey?" Louis asked.

"I'm fine, guys. Just glad everyone's ok." She looked at her shoes; they had suddenly become very interesting.

The others nodded. Louis and Francis dropped the subject, and started chatting. Bill had noticed what she was thinking, however. It was something he got from his days fighting, when he had just to look at his teammates and understand what they were thinking. It made screaming at the top of their lungs over gunfire unnecessary when trying to decide what to do.

He approached Zoey, who was still staring at her feet, and spoke up. "I know what you're thinking, Zoey."

Zoey looked up, her face alight with embarrassment. "Sorry, Bill. I know it's not the time to think things like that—" She was cut of with Bill raising his hand.

"It's ok. I think of all four of us as family, too."

Zoey's eyes widened. She smiled slightly. "Even Francis?"

"Yeah." Bill shrugged. "Sure, sometimes we're at each other's throats, but look at us. We're still alive, just goes to show you we all think like that."

"All of us?"

"Francis also thinks we're all family too. So does Louis. But Louis probably won't admit it, and Francis would definitely not, because, and I quote him saying, 'It ain't manly. As long as you know it, you don't have to say it. End of story.'"

Zoey smiled. "You actually imitate him pretty well."

"Yeah." Bill grinned. "Shall we go?"

Zoey nodded. Both turned and started to move towards Francis and Louis, who appeared to be arguing about who killed the most amount of Infected along their entire journey.

"One moment." Bill stopped and looked at her.

"What is it?" Zoey asked.

"Don't let them know I said those things earlier. In fact don't let them know about our entire conversation. Don't let them know, especially Francis. That bastard will _never_ let me hear the end of it."

Zoey giggled, nodding. "Not a word. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks," Bill said, with the relief evident on his faced. Then, he turned to the two other men, his face gruff again. "You guys are arguing about shit. It ain't the time for manhood measuring! Let's move." He turned and started walking on the rooftops towards their destination. The others followed.

"I killed the most zombies, Louis."

"I did, Francis."

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Shut it!" Bill snapped.

Zoey sighed, and smiled slightly.

* * *

**R and R. **


End file.
